Our New Story
by RedRubyStorm
Summary: This is a sort of sequel to A Hidden Life. It's probably a good idea to at least glance and the ending of that before reading this. Life has changed in the Junkyard, since Pouncival's last battle. Or maybe it's just Victoria who has changed. Is it for better or for worse, though?


**Hey guys. How goes it? It's been a long time, huh? I'm not shire why... Tonight I just had it in me to write this. As for me continuing it right away or updating anything else, I have no guarantee. **

**Anyway, this is set in Victoria's Point Of View, just like old times. **

**Good to be back, guys! **

**~Ruby**

* * *

**This is me. I am this. **

The wind blowing through my fur, whistling in my newly-repaired ears. I am this. This is what I was made for. Running, sprinting, chasing. This is me. This is all I have to live for now.

Not much has changed, in the years that have passed. We've grown, Jellicle Balls have passed, things have been made official.

And it seems all that's been made official to me is my own loneliness.

There's a point in time, that once a Jellicle hits it, they will stop aging. I mean, there's a reason Old D managed to have nine wives. This time is supposed to be the greatest time of a Jellicles' life; unending youth, happiness, and love. And that was true, in a sense. For most Jellicles. Not me, not anymore.

We'd grown, of course. We've all probably hit the wall in growing though. Cats had dated, cats had fought, but in the end they're all together and happy. Some even have their kittens by now.

Coricipat and Rumpleteazer had gotten together in the end, much to Tantomile's dismay. It had taken him a while to recover from his imprisonment, but once he had he kind of blew Tanto off. Cori and Teazer don't have kits yet, but they're happy together anyway.

Tanto managed to find her own happiness away from her twin as well, finally giving in and letting Mistoffelees/Quaxo lull her out of her shell a little.

Jemima and Tumblebrutus had stuck together through it all, and now they had a kit of their own, a tom-kit names Tavish. He's loud and obnoxious, as hyper as his father and possibly even funnier. Besides that, he's the spitting image of Tumble, only with a few scarlet patches here and there.

Bombi and Tugger had, of course, fought quite a few times but still they stayed together. Their kit, born before the battle, has grown considerably. Rose, her name is. A light shade of scarlet with some leopard spots dotting her fur.

Electra and Plato, both shaken by the battle, had gotten and stayed together. There's no kit between them yet, but one on the way.

Etcetera had surprised us all. No one had really ever imagined her giving up the Rum Tum Tugger fan club and settling down. But she had, and with Admetus of all cats. They have no kit between them, probably because not even Cettie can picture herself raising a kit.

Cassandra and Alonzo had stuck together, and they have three kits, all born at the same time. Three brothers: Coal, Dusk, and Keenan. Coal is purely black except for one white stripe that goes from one eye slanting down across his eye, Dusk is smoky gray, and Keenan is the bigger, golden-colored kit. He's kind of like a lion, really.

Demeter and Munkustrap had, predictably, ended up together. They have two kits, a daughter named Rin and a son named Len. Rin is mostly gold with a few black stripes going around her fur, and Len is mostly black with a couple silver stripes and a gold patch over one eye.

I don't mind the younger generation much. Maybe it's good to finally get some new life, some new heart, in this Junkyard. Asparagus and Jellylorum have both moved on to the Heaviside Layer. Sillabub had quietly retreated back to her home, her woods. Griddlebone and Growltiger had retreated back to their big fancy house, but Bustopher Jones had chosen to stick with us.

It didn't really matter to me, not anymore. All I'd cared about in the world was gone. Dead. Off to the Heaviside Layer, away from me for forever.

Pouncival, my Pouncival. Died to save me, had given me my hearing back. I was supposed to have hit this time of my life to forget about my past, all the experiments and horrifying pain that came with the genetic engineering that made me what I was. And what really was I? A freak. A mutant. A creature with two forms: all human or all cat.

This time was supposed to be my happiness. I would have been deaf, but with him. Deaf, but happy. Now, instead, I can hear, but all I really hear is the sound of sadness, of loneliness.

I was supposed to be with Pounce.

So why wasn't I?


End file.
